Currently, “smart” writing devices, such as “smart” pens that are available on the market require additional external components to complement the smart pens, in order to detect and identify pen strokes when using such devices on a writing medium. For example, additional sensors need to be attached to the medium to be written on, in order to receive and process handwriting by the “smart” pen. In some instances, special media may need to be used with the “smart” writing devices. For example, the medium may have special features, such as a special dot matrix paper. In another example, electronic media may need to be used under the paper, in order to receive and process the writing. These additional implements may complicate the use of the so called “smart” writing devices. The writing device, itself, is actually not “smart.”